


Team Player

by orphan_account



Category: RPF - Canadian Politics
Genre: All My Members, Drabble, M/M, Politislash, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.<a href="http://www.google.com/hostednews/canadianpress/article/ALeqM5hLBLU93L5wFNbSzDY-GrbJ5kBYIA">But Bernier was back on centre stage today, sharing the limelight with his boss.</a></p><p>2. <a href="http://www.cbc.ca/canada/montreal/story/2009/10/23/quebec-bernier-couillard-harper.html">Harper plays nice with Bernier: Prime Minister Stephen Harper had kind words for Maxime Bernier on Friday, during his first visit to the MP's riding since the Julie Couillard affair brought the former cabinet minister down.</a>...</p></blockquote>





	Team Player

"So. I hear you're planning to welcome Bernier back into the fold. Forgive him, I mean."1; 2 MacKay tried to sound offhand.  
Harper smirked. "Oh, I'm going to forgive him all right. I'll forgive him _a lot_." His eyes brightened as a thought hit him. "Say, Peter: do you think there's any chance he'd like to forgive _me_?"  
The Defence Minister made a noncommital sound, but underneath his calm exterior he seethed. That damned, handsome French bastard. Clearly Bernier had made his move while Peter was swamped with irrelevancies like NATO. And what the hell kind of name was Maxime, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> 1.[But Bernier was back on centre stage today, sharing the limelight with his boss.](http://www.google.com/hostednews/canadianpress/article/ALeqM5hLBLU93L5wFNbSzDY-GrbJ5kBYIA)
> 
> 2\. [Harper plays nice with Bernier: Prime Minister Stephen Harper had kind words for Maxime Bernier on Friday, during his first visit to the MP's riding since the Julie Couillard affair brought the former cabinet minister down.](http://www.cbc.ca/canada/montreal/story/2009/10/23/quebec-bernier-couillard-harper.html)...


End file.
